Someone In My Corner
by TheQueensFan1117
Summary: Set during Dance With Somebody. Quinn realizes the problems with Blaine's performance and gives Kurt the support he needs in the aftermath.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk.**  
**AN: This is a bit rushed as it came off the top of my head. This idea popped up while I was watching the episode again. Also, I'm aware that Kurt and Quinn may be OOC, but I felt that I just had to write this down. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure exactly _when_ she stopped singing along with the others, but she knew _why_. The song Blaine had chosen today was extremely hypocritical - almost everybody in the club had cheated, and now they were ganging up on Kurt? They were all the proverbial pots calling one lone kettle black. Worse, they were all repeating the mistake they had made last year. That time, Kurt had just been trying to help Sam in any way he could. But thanks to that newspaper, everyone thought there was sex and not help.

Her temper began to flare up. Even though there was reason for Finn to suspect that she was cheating on him, he'd had no right to level the same accusations against his stepbrother. Kurt Hummel had no such record when it came to dating. In fact, Blaine the ex-Warbler was his first serious relationship, and she suspected that Kurt would do anything to make Blaine happy. Cheating would obviously have the opposite effect, which was made clear when _It's Not Right, But It's Okay _started to play courtesy of the band New Directions had on hand.

She sighed softly and looked over at Kurt again. The incredulity plastered on his face was replaced with a telling frustration. Blaine had jumped to conclusions. And he most likely didn't let Kurt explain. It took all of her strength to not just roll over and slap Blaine across the face for that offense. At least Blaine wasn't here to play the victim without any solid proof on his side last year. And to Quinn Fabray, that was _exactly_ what Blaine "Warbler" Anderson was doing with his song - and word - choice.

_You were making a fool of me, yeah!_

Quinn had to drop her head into her palm at that set of lyrics. She knew she would start laughing at any minute, and Schue wouldn't be pleased with her interruption. Kurt, however, would probably enjoy the sight. He needed to know that not everyone had been giving him _looks _and implicitly taking Blaine's side as soon as he said "This song is for anyone who's ever been cheated on."

Scattered applause pulled Quinn from her thoughts. She snorted. Was everyone seriously going to take Blaine's side without giving Kurt the benefit of the doubt _again_? That settled it. Last year's mess had been wiped from the collected minds of New Directions. As Blaine turned on his heel and left the now-silent choir room, the group's gaze was solely on Kurt. Quinn knew she had to do something before the accusation was officially thrown out there.

"Kurt?"

He turned his head slowly toward her. It was as if he was already expecting Blaine-shilling, and she couldn't blame him.

"Can we talk in private?" She tried to keep her voice as light as she could. As soon as he nodded, she started to push herself toward the door. Joe stood up to help, but she waved a hand.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Joe sat back down, and she started toward the door again. Kurt quickly joined her, and the two left silently.

* * *

This was a mess. Blaine had accomplished whatever he set out to do with that song. His so-called friends were five seconds away from yelling at him over something they didn't know all the details on. And judging by Quinn calling him out as soon as Blaine left, she would be first. She stopped by the library and maneuvered the wheelchair so that she could face him. He sighed.

"Do you even want to know what set Blaine off?" Despite already knowing that the answer was no, he felt the need to ask anyway. He was already pulling out his phone. Chandler had texted him exactly four times during the song, but Kurt didn't even spare a glance at them. Not in front of Blaine. He couldn't make this any worse than it already was. There was movement in front of him, but he didn't know if Quinn had nodded or shaken her head.

"I do. I want to know because _someone _has to be in your corner." Quinn smiled slightly as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Kurt felt his jaw drop. He and Quinn didn't even speak very much, and here she was giving him her support. He quickly composed himself and opened up the texts from Chandler.

"I met someone at Between the Sheets when I went to look for a song for the assignment and my NYADA audition," he began. "His name's Chandler and he complimented me on my outfit as soon as he saw me." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"So did anything happen?"

"No. Well, he asked me for my number and I gave it to him. And we've been texting back and forth." With that out of the way, he handed Quinn the phone. She took it gingerly and scrolled. Her eyes widened after a few seconds.

"So you've been flirting with him at the very least. Did you tell Blaine about this?" She gave him the phone back.

"No. I thought it was all innocent until Blaine saw the texts. He accused me of cheating on him just because of some stupid texts." Kurt leaned his head back against a wall. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly agree with him right away, but I do understand that he wouldn't like the idea of another guy flirting with you."

"You don't know the half of it." He debated over whether or not to tell her about Sebastian. Blaine had said that those texts were "family friendly," but he had doubted that even then. That couldn't be true when Sebastian Smythe made no secret of wanting Blaine for himself.

"And it's not my business. I just got to thinking during the song. This is basically a rehash of the 'we're-both-cheating-with-Sam' rumor from last year. You don't deserve to go through the trouble of everyone calling you a cheater again over something they know nothing about."

Kurt lifted his head up and looked over at Quinn again. She had a point. Blaine didn't give out any details as to why he said that Kurt cheated. However, judging by some of the looks he'd gotten when Blaine started to sing, New Directions didn't _need _any details in order to believe the worst about Kurt. Rachel would most likely corner him and tell him - again - that some other guy was not worth the pain of losing Blaine. The problem was the spectacle Blaine had just made of their problems. Not one other person in that room needed to know about what had been going on for the past few days, but now there was a guarantee of being hounded by everyone who walked out of that room.

And as Quinn had just put it, he didn't deserve any of it.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I told Chandler that I have a boyfriend and this was just between friends, and he accepted it."

"I know." Quinn reached out and squeezed his hand. She was silent after that, so Kurt continued.

"It was all innocent. I mean, aside from the comment about my 'asp'." He let out a giggle at her look of confusion.

"I don't think I want to know about that. Anyway, you should decide whether or not you want to talk to Blaine about what he just pulled back there," Quinn said. She let go of his hand.

"Are you coming back to the choir room?" she asked.

Kurt bit his lip. Did he want to face everyone asking unnecessary questions and comments about what had just happened before or after he confronted Blaine and demanded an explanation? Quinn smiled up at him. After what seemed like an eternity, he smiled back.

"Yes." He reached out for Quinn's hand again. She gave it to him, and together they headed back for the war zone that was now the choir room. Kurt knew that the metaphorical blows wouldn't be as harsh as he thought they would be. After all, he had someone in his corner.


End file.
